Beifeng Herault
Beifeng Herault, often known as the Legendary Beifeng, is a Dracon Beast Hunter. He is the vice leader of the Gentlemen Alliance. Beifeng promotes universal love, regardless of species. History Beifeng's egg went missing and was picked up by someone who used a rooster to incubate it. When Beifeng was born, he thought the rooster was his mother. He moved to Sulfur Mountain City where he joined with the Gentlemen while continuing with his "activities". He later joined Roland's mercenary guild, the Absolute Gentlemen Alliance. While on his way to East Mist, Beifeng broke through to the Legend realm and formed his soul imprint Guardian of Universal Love. When Roland invaded the Earth Elemental Plane, Beifeng was critical in defeating Emordillican as Beifeng was able to recruit native wildlife such as the giant sandworms. It was here where Beifeng began spreading the gospel of true love. After the battle, Beifeng was left behind in the Earth Elemental Plane as a diplomat/military officer to secure their territory. The Earth Elemental Plane soon became the headquarters of the cult of Beifeng which followed the religion of True Love. Beifeng was able to bring several Earth Elemental Lords with him back to the surface plane by using his true love domain to keep them alive. The became as close as brothers and called themselves the Seven Great Saints. Beifeng travelled with Roland to the Bardi Empire as part of The Silver Coin and Handsome Man’s Mystical Adventuring Squad. Powers and Abilities Tracking abilities Beifeng claims that there is no one in the city that he cannot find. True Love Beifeng loves all living things without boundary. His lovers range from birds to earth elementals. He does not discriminate based on species at all. Beifeng has an excellent affinity with animals and is a very good beast tamer, able to tame wild beasts and monsters which were thought to be untameable. Beifeng has created his own belief system which has begun gaining more and more followers. Beifeng has said: "Everyone is equal, and true love is limitless. Perhaps you all have different species and genders, but as long as you have a heart that seeks true love, all of you are foundationally brothers and sisters, with no differences whatsoever." Beifeng is extremely detested by the Town Security and is beaten up often by them, leading to the phrase "eating, sleeping, and beating up Beifeng". Beifeng's actions were so disgusting that a lightning tribulation hit him while he was in the Earth Elemental Plane. Beifeng has a soul world, the True Love Domain where "all lives have the right to enjoy the right to live. No matter if they are ordinary creatures or elemental creatures, they can all live in an environment that feels as wonderful as heaven to them." The Beifeng Scale The Beifeng is the SI unit for measuring Gentlemanliness. Beifeng is by definition 1 Beifeng and everyone else's score is calculated relative to Beifeng. The only one with a higher score than Beifeng is Roland, who had been recorded at one time to be 10 Beifeng. Beifeng is often used as a synonym for pervert, but Beifeng encompasses so much more. Category:Gentleman Category:Male Character